Born to Obey
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Sakura has been suspended from Konoha because she has been working for too long. With both Itachi and Sasuke closing in, will a two week holiday to visit her friend be the best thing that her suspension could give her?
1. Proposal and Suspension

**Born to Obey**

I'm back everyone! Did my wonderful readers miss me? I know I missed your awesome reviews and suggestions that help me be a better writer.

Alright, this time my story is centred on Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke as it was the original pairing that I have wanted to do since forever. That's all I'm going to give away at this present time, as I don't want to give too much away. The last chapter of my previous story I asked if anyone wanted me to use any characters that they had created, and I got a request from OokamiAkuma2297 to use their character. The character details are on OokamiAkuma2297 profile, so I won't add them in here, and she won't appear until chapter 3.

'' = Speech

"" = Thoughts

Italics = Flashbacks

**Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto****.**

Chapter 1 – **Proposal and Suspension**

* * *

His aniki... His beloved aniki, who he had hated and despised for years... Had been cloaked in shadows, since before the annihilation of the Clan. Never did he think everything that had happened to him had been through his aniki's love. He didn't believe it... He couldn't believe it! His aniki had been a monster! Killing off the Uchiha Clan just to test the limits of his power. But still... What he had been told, by this Uchiha Madara, had him second guessing just who his real enemy was. He had to be certain... Had to be sure that what he was told by the masked man wasn't just another one of his aniki's tricks to lower his guard. To be absolutely certain, he had to get it from his aniki himself.

He had to go see Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi... His name bounced around her mind as she went about her business in the Konohagakure Forest, harvesting herbs for medicine that were running low in the hospital. She hadn't been able to get his name to ease away from her thoughts since they had captured her a little over two months ago. Images of what the formidable shinobi and his partner had done to her replayed in her mind's eyes...

_Them running their hands over her body, the Uchiha in front of her, his blonde associate behind her... Whispering of things they would like to do to her, of what they would do to her, of what they were doing to her... Of how they could see they were affecting her. The Uchiha with one hand holding her hips down and the other stroking her softly but quickly and never relenting, made her tremble at his touch. The Artist using both his hands to knead her breasts, whilst the mouths were playing with her nipples with their tongues, sucking them like they were going be the last thing to taste in this world. His own mouth was locked in a battle for dominance, in the end him winning..._

Oh god! Just thinking about what they did made her hands fly to her cheeks, trying to hide their red tinge. Picking up the bag that she had dropped during her mini flashback, Haruno Sakura continued to collect the herbs she needed for her work. Only this time she was aware that her breasts were painfully sensitive and body was throbbing with need every time she moved.

Back at Konoha, Sakura walked through the village while blissfully unaware that her friend, and teammate, was trying to get her attention.  
'Sakura-chan.' No response.  
'Sakura-chan!' Still no response.  
Talking a deep breath, Uzumaki Naruto got ready to yell at the top of his voice.  
'SAKURA-CHAN!' That got her attention.  
'WHAT, NARUTO-BAKA?!'  
'Finally! I've been trying to talk to you since you walked through the village gate,' Naruto said while he casually laced his hands behind his head.  
'Oh. Sorry Naruto, my head was somewhere else.' Her cheeks shaded with a light bit of pink to match her hair.  
'Tell me about it. You've walked around the same block three times!'  
Her cheeks were turning darker by the second, her embarrassment increasing, anything could have happened while she had been spacing out. 'Is there something you wanted Naruto?' She sighed as they turned off the temporary track she had created.  
'Well there is something that I wanted to tell you, but can we do it at a more private place?' He asked, tapping his fingers together just like Hyuuga Hinata did.

Sharpening her eyes on her friend, Sakura became suspicious of what he might want to tell her. 'Alright. Where do you want to go?' She already knew the answer but thought she'd ask anyway.  
'Can we go to my apartment?'  
That surprised her immensely. She seriously thought that he would want to go to Ichiraku and have a bowel of his favourite Miso Barbeque Pork ramen. This made her doubly suspicious of his actions.  
'Sure.'

The walk to Naruto's apartment felt as if it had taken a lifetime. Perhaps it was because they had to stop at the hospital so Sakura could drop off the herbs that she had been collecting. When they got to his apartment, he showed her to his living room, small thing that it was, and offered her a drink. She opted to have a cup of jasmine tea that he never knew he had, but was found at the back of his cupboard. Sitting on one of his single chairs, Sakura watched Naruto work around his kitchen, looking for cups, avoiding hot water and offering her a snack, which consisted of a cup of ramen. It brought a sad smile to her face, she really wished that she could tell Naruto about her secret meet-up's with their teammate Uchiha Sasuke; she absolutely hated keeping one of her best friends in the dark about a friend that they cared about so much, him even more. But it couldn't be helped, if Sasuke said that he didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be found. He would come back when he was ready. She just hoped that Naruto would wait for him. Returning with her cup of jasmine tea and his own cup of coffee, Naruto sat down lightly on the coffee table that was in front of Sakura. He didn't say anything, but reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, which he handed over to her.  
'Open it.' Sakura looked at her best friend and saw that he looked a tad bit nervous; muscles tense, eyes guarded, like he was prepared for the worst.  
Opening the box, Sakura held in her hand a ring made of fine silver and a skilfully crafted pink diamond. Although it was not a large stone, it was a decent size and the colours shone majestically every which way it was turned.  
Sakura thought that she was going to pass out; was Naruto about to propose to her?! She could see that he was waiting for something, but she couldn't give him anything because she didn't know what he wanted to hear.  
'Wha...What is this...Naruto?' Her shaky voice was not what he had expected from her.  
'It's the engagement ring that I picked out. I want to propose to Hinata.'

Naruto...was proposing to Hinata...not her...  
'Well now it all makes sense! Couldn't you have told me who it was for, BEFORE you gave me a fucking heart attack?!'  
Scratching his head and looking guilty, Naruto laughed at his stupidity. 'Ah, sorry Sakura-chan. I guess I was nervous about what you were going to say. I wanted you to have a look at it, tell me if it was the right one to get, or if I should take it back and get a  
different one.'  
Looking at the ring with new light, Sakura saw that the Hyuuga heiress would be the one to faint when Naruto presented it to her.

'It's perfect, Naruto. When are you planning to propose?' She asked while smiling with all the happiness that she was feeling for the blonde knucklehead.  
'I'm going to ask her in two days, on her birthday. Going to set up a picnic dinner on top of the Hokage faces and then ask her when the village lights up for the night,' he answered, with the biggest grin on his face, and great love in his eyes.  
'Naruto that's sounds wonderful. I know that she will accept, she's had a crush on you since our academy days.'  
Smiling at his teammate, Naruto closed the box and returned it his room. While he was gone Sakura pondered over thoughts of whether or not someone would ask her to marry them. She wasn't getting any younger, now 23 years old, and although she had many men asking her out for dates, she couldn't help but believe that there was someone out there waiting for her.  
'Ne, Sakura-chan? Do you have anyone waiting for you?'  
His question caused her to stare at him in surprise. He had never asked her anything like that before. 'No. I haven't met anyone yet.' Resisting the thoughts of the two Akatsuki. 'But, I should be getting home now, Naruto. I have to get some sleep because I have an early shift at the Hospital.' Standing and walking to his kitchen to place her tea cup on the counter, Sakura moved to the front door, Naruto in tow. 'Have a good night Naruto. I hope everything goes well, let me know over a bowel of ramen, ok?'  
'You bet, Sakura-chan! And this time, I'll buy for you.' Grinning at his team mate, Naruto let her out and closed his door, locking it and trying not think about worst case scenarios while he pondered over thoughts about the big day.

Enjoying her walk back to her apartment from Naruto's, Sakura couldn't wipe the grin from her face; her best friend was getting engaged. The happiness for him was so large, it was almost palpable. She was sincerely glad that he had found someone that loved him for who he was, didn't fear him, and for racking up the nerve to actually ask the  
Hyuuga. She also felt a twinge of envy for Hinata-chan, and sadness that she was the only one that didn't have someone; Nara Shikamaru had Temari from Sunagakure, Yamanaka Ino had Akimichi Choji (she had finally noticed him and moved on from Uchiha Sasuke long ago), Tenten had Hyuuga Neji, even Mitarashi Anko had Hatake Kakashi. She was the only one that was alone, no matter how much Naruto told her he was there for her; he couldn't heal the wounds of her heart.  
Reaching her apartment, Sakura went in and headed straight for the shower, she wanted to get the dirt from the day's work off her body...and the images from her mind. She loved going for showers, or more accurately, she loved to sit in the shower and just let the water run over her. Her habit racked up a huge water bill, but with her salary from the hospital and her pay from the missions that she completed, she could afford to spend as much time as she wanted in her little water world. Washing her short pink hair and her body with her favourite rose lotion, Sakura settled down to relax for a good ten minutes. As she closed her aqua eyes and let the warm water rain down on her, Sakura's  
thoughts drifted back to the scenes that had plagued her mind since the morning. They had said that they would come back for her, they hadn't said when, just said that they would. Sakura found herself wishing that it were so, it would be better than being alone...

_His fingers were inside her, twisting and turning while he dragged them out then slowly moved them back in, meeting the resistance of her strong wet walls, and of her innocence, rubbing it with the tip of his forefinger, pushing on it slightly._  
_'You are so wet, Sa-ku-ra. Are you sure you aren't liking this? What we are doing to you? What you can hear? The sounds of us pleasuring your body, and of you reacting to our touches. You think that we'll be done with you soon; well that's something you can keep telling yourself. We will take full pleasure in torturing your body and mind with our hands, tongues, lips, fingers, words, and cocks.' His voice was so silky and dripping with heat. If she was mewling at Uchiha Itachi's words, she was whimpering at his touch. 'You want this. You can try to deny it, but your body tells us a different story.'_  
_'It tells us of your needs. Of your fantasies...Of your desires.'_  
_She turned slightly when her hair was being pulled, forcing her head to fall back onto the shoulder of Deidara, her second captor. Sakura couldn't keep the moans and pants that continued to find their way past her barriers; they were right. She had, at some time or another thought about the two Akatsuki that were rendering her immobile and_  
_submissive. Though they hadn't been at the same time, she had done it. A harsh nip on her right nipple brought her back out of her thoughts and to the real thing. Looking down, Sakura could see the infamous smirk and the blood red Sharingan that she had seen far too often._

_While still moving his fingers, the notorious Uchiha stared up at her as he took her right breast in his hand and, keeping eye contact, ran his tongue slowly over her sensitive bud, making sure that Sakura could see him tasting her flesh. She was able to last two more of his torturous licks before she couldn't take it; she leaned back onto the shoulder of the blonde artist, forcing her chest out further. Her breathing was becoming laboured and when she tried pulling on the chains that restrained her, she was distracted by the other hand on her left breast. The mouth was so warm over her sensitive nipple, and_  
_its tongue was working wondrous sounds out of her as it suckled, milking her for the liquid that wasn't there. Sakura turned her head to face the man that was situated behind her, and her mouth came into contact with the soft warm lips of her torturer. He dominated her; leaning against her back so that he was on his knees, towering over her. She could tell he was feeling a sense of power from her vulnerability, as the artist moved his hand faster, the tongue licking more, his kiss became more demanding as he rocked his body against hers. This caused the Uchiha to shift his body, grinding it into her, forcing her to feel what she had done to them..._

Sakura sat bolt upright in her shower, almost hitting her head on the glass walls. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep, or that she had dreamt about them. Her cheeks were now red with embarrassment as she found herself dripping with desire.  
'Well, at least I can wash myself off again,' she thought as she tried to expel the vivid images from her mind, with little success.

She couldn't stay at home, sleep was eluding her. She managed to get a few hours of rest before her dreams turned back to her fantasies of those two Akatsuki. Groaning from fatigue, Sakura threw her covers off her and haled herself out of bed and into the kitchen to make herself a steaming hot cup of tea. Having run out of her favourite green tea, she was forced to make a cup of coffee to wake her up. Pouring the steaming liquid into a travel cup, Sakura made her way back to her room to dress in her normal clothes; med shorts and skirt, red top and heeled ninja shoes. She wasn't planning on sitting around at her apartment, so she walked to the hospital to check if they needed her  
on for the night shift.  
When she got to the nurses' station, she was told that she wasn't allowed on the ward, by orders of the Godaime. According to the ward coordinator on duty that night, her Shishou had ordered her to get out of the hospital and rest for a week.  
'That is unreasonable of her! I've only worked for the last five days!' Talk got around the village about the infamous temper of Tsunade, now being passed down to her apprentice. But the nurse was a stubborn bitch, if ever there was one.  
'That may be, Haruno-san, but you have been working double shifts for most of those days. I was ordered to kick you out of the hospital if you refused to go home.' Standing her ground, the nurse finished with a statement that had Sakura fuming. 'And that if you decided to vandalize the hospital in any way, and disturb the patients, the Godaime would suspend you from your practice. You would also have to pay for any damage that you caused, out of your own pay.'  
Listening to her shishou's unreasonable demands, Sakura could only stomp out of the hospital and flash-step to the Hokage tower. She was going to have a little chat with Tsunade.

'But why?!' She couldn't believe it! Sakura was now suspended from her hospital duties.  
'Sakura. Do you know how many hours you have done this week? On top of training and missions?' Tsunade was trying to keep her anger from her voice, so as not to further her students'.  
'Of course, I've done 52 hours in the hospital, 12 hours training, and 10 hours of missions. What's the big deal?!'

'That is the big deal!' Finally losing her temper, Tsunade slammed her hands on her table. 'You have done a total of 74 hours, hardly giving your body a rest! You need to rest! As a medical ninja, I expected you to take more care of yourself.'  
Growling her frustration, Sakura paced around the office several times before facing her Shishou. 'Fine! FINE! I'll have a holiday. One week.'  
'Three weeks.'  
'One!'  
'Two weeks, starting today! That's final. And I want you out of the village, nothing to do with medical or ninja work!'  
Glaring at the Godaime, Sakura gave a short nod, and a stiff bow before leaving the Hokage tower. Slumping back into her chair, Tsunade reached into the bottom drawer of her desk, pulling out two bottles of sake. She felt that she would need two, after that round, to calm her nerves and her temper.  
'Shizune! Get in here!' She glanced up at the door as her first apprentice entered the room. She knew that Shizune would pester her about what hour it was to be drinking, but she didn't care, she can just as easily throw her out of the village for a few days, as she had done to Sakura.  
'Hai, Lady Tsunade?'  
'Shizune I want you to keep an eye on Sakura, until she has left the village today.'  
'Hai.'

'Do you think her suspension was too much?'  
'I think her paying for any damage to the hospital was a bit much, my Lady.'  
'Nani? I didn't say anything like that as her part of her punishment...' As Tsunade stopped to think, it occurred to them that they had one hell of a bitch nurse.

* * *

Well there you have it, the first chapter in the last story to my little trilogy. I hope you all enjoyed it, and will continue to read the following chapters. I'm not really sure about the title as it doesn't really go with anything that I've written so far, so it might change. I have also drastically improved in the length of my chapters now, so you lovely readers have a greater amount to enjoy.

Next chapter is **Departures**.


	2. Departures

I'm back! Gomenasai for taking forever, as usual, to upload a new chapter but WB sucks dick and I've had it for a while. Anyway I won't waste any more of your time, those that give it to read this, and I'll make way for the fun. Big thanks to Bojack229 for being my editor as always, because without him you guys wouldn't be reading chapters that are as good as you all seem to think they are. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

'' = Speech

"" = Thoughts

Italic = Flashback

**Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – **Departures**

Finding his aniki was harder than he first thought it would be. For one thing, his team was slow, needing to stop for rest during the night when he could have easily carried on. Another thing was that there were so many rumours about him that Uchiha Sasuke was forced to investigate even the slightest whisper that reached his ears. Several days had passed, countless miles had been travelled...numerous people had been killed. And he was still one step behind his aniki.  
As his temper rose with every failed search, the members of Team Hebi began to give the potentially explosive Uchiha some much needed space; even Karin was keeping her distance.  
Yet again stopping at an inn for the night, Sasuke struggled to rein in his temper. He didn't feel like sharing a room, so he ordered a single room with an adjoining bathroom. As he headed straight to his room, not bothering to get food, but instead choosing a bottle of sake, he thought about that one day that changed the life that he had known since the massacre.

***Flashback***

_The rumours of Uchiha Itachi had numerous, it seem like every time he confirmed a rumours' legibility, another one was found; like they were  
deliberately trying to provoke him. One such rumour was that his aniki and his partner had passed through the (Land of waves?) area, carrying with them what seemed to be an unconscious female, recently. So he had questioned the folk of the town that the group had passed through, asking if they had seen the duo and their prisoner, or if they had anymore intel that he could add to his information. He wasn't impressed with the results; almost none of the villagers had seen the people in question. Still, getting worked up over it now was pointless, he needed to stay calm and plan his next move. Sasuke decided to stay one more day in the pathetic village, and expand his search range in the hope that one of them had some useful information. For their sake._

_Finally some useful intel on that rumour! After dispersing his team around the village, Sasuke had chosen to roam around the outskirts of the town. It was highly unlikely that anyone had seen them out here; nobody lived out here. All there was were trees, rocks and grass. That's it. Thinking that this rumour had been another false lead, already getting pissed off at the failure, Sasuke was about to turn back to the village when he saw a small wooden hut, about seven hundred meters to his left. It was well hidden; with lots of trees growing round it, a couple of boulders to the side, and the roof looked as if it had grass growing on it, some sort of camouflage he guessed._  
_Making his way to the hut, Sasuke kept his eyes out for anything that looked like might be a trap; Kami knew, if he lived out here, he would have every kind of trap around his house, starting five hundred meters away. Finally making it to the front door, Sasuke knocked of the solid wood, rather hard too, he wasn't feeling particularly polite at the present time. When no one came to answer him, Sasuke just materialized on the other side of the door, a jutsu that he had acquired from Orochimaru a while back. It was a plain hut, meant for those that got caught outside when the weather was bad, with a hearth, firewood in the corner, a table with two chairs, and a double bed. Still, Sasuke went over it to check for anything of importance; just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it isn't there._  
_It took him ten minutes to check the hut, inside and outside, but there was nothing. Heading back inside to one last sweep of the interior, Sasuke had just walked through the door, and froze at the sight of the stranger sitting on the table._

_"How the he'll had he gotten in without my detecting him?!" Sasuke was at a loss for that one. No one had ever gotten that close without him knowing they were there. No one except his aniki._

_'Who are you?' His face never showing any of his thoughts, except a tad bit of annoyance._

_'Woow! You really do look like Itachi-sama. Guess you are brothers.' Not liking that comment, Sasuke's Sharingan activated and pinned down the stranger._

_He wasn't able to accurately assess this stranger, for he was sitting in the shadows, other than he was tall, and wearing...the Akatsuki cloak!_

_'Who are you?!' Sasuke was losing his patience quicker than he did with his team. He didn't like to repeat himself, nor feel out of control of any situation, and clearly both had happened in his short conversation with this Akatsuki lapdog!_

_'Tobi is Tobi,' the Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly when he was answered in the care-free childish voice that this "Tobi" was using. He acted more like a five year old than a man, a man that could slip past his senses._

_'Where is Itachi?'_

_'Itachi-sama? Itachi-sama is out on a job for Leader-sama. Won't be back for a loooooong time.' Was he mocking him!_

_'Tell me now! Or you won't be leaving here alive.' His patience was gone...and so was Tobi._

_'Do you really think you can take me on? Go ahead and try, you won't live to see your revenge.' His voice, how had it gone from that of a silly child, full of laughter and mockery, to that of a man, full of power and darkness, more potent than any he had felt before. Jumping away to give himself some distance should he need it, Sasuke drew his katana and turned to face the Akatsuki in his defensive position, waiting for the blow he knew would come with the threat. But it never did, Tobi just stood there watching him._

_'Who are you?' It was the first question Sasuke had asked, but this time he got his answer, even if it sounded ridiculous and unbelievable._

_'I am Uchiha Madara.' Sasuke could only stare in disbelief. There was no way that this Akatsuki was the leader of the Uchiha Clan, and Co-founder of Konohagakure. It was impossible! Uchiha Madara died years ago; this had to be a trick! A powerful genjutsu had been cast on him as soon as he had set foot inside the house; that was more believable._

_'What do you want?' Although his thoughts were as jumbled as Naruto's ramen noodles, he couldn't let "Madara" see that he was so confused that he didn't know what to do._

_'I am here to reveal the truth about that night. About the Uchiha clan, and finally, about Uchiha Itachi.' Walking over to the table, Madara took a seat on one of the chairs and looked at Sasuke._

_'What can you possibly know about that night? You weren't even there!'_

_'I know everything there is to know about that night, and about Itachi.'_

***End of Flashback***

Staring at the empty bottles of sake rolling around on the table, Sasuke again wondered how it could be true. His aniki was a cold blooded murderer, killing everyone from the Uchiha Clan in a single night. But according to Uchiha Madara, an immortal man who has lived past his lifetime that was all a fabrication. Sasuke didn't know what to believe anymore, he needed answers, but he didn't know whether to trust Itachi or not. He had lied to Sasuke since before the massacre, and Madara had told him things that he couldn't believe Itachi could do. He had to choose between someone he had hated his entire life, and someone he barely knew.

Getting up from his position on the bed, Sasuke prepared to leave. His team would be able to find him again; Karin had chakra control as fine as Haruno Sakura's, his ex-teammate. Opening his window and jumping to the ground, Sasuke quickly and silently made his way to the place Madara had told him about. The Uchiha Hideout.

Moving about her apartment, packing items she didn't want to take and avoiding others that she wasn't allowed to take, Sakura stuffed her bags with enough things that she thought she would need for her two week "vacation" she hadn't wanted. Where would she go? The only place that she could think of would be the hot spring in the country of Stone, and even then she wouldn't be able to drop her guard for any small length of time.  
But Tsunade didn't want her to have anything to do with her ninja or medical work, so staying at the hot spring was the only option that was left. She did miss her friend Ookami that she had made on one of her missions there. They had been friends for years, and though they had not been able to catch up very often, had exchanged messenger hawks three times a month. And she would be able to catch up on some sleep and treat herself to a few feminine pleasures.

'Shizune. Can you stop watching me,' Sakura had known she was outside her window, keeping an eye on her, for at least an hour and a half. Sliding the window open, Shizune eased into the room, looking a little annoyed that she had been caught out.

'How long have you known?' She asked, keeping the annoyance from her voice.

'A while. There's no need to watch me Shizune, I'm not going to disobey Shishou's orders. Plus I don't want to pay for damage that might result from the fight that we'd have.' As Sakura turned away from Tsunade's first student, she failed to see the look of surprise. Shizune thought it would be best for everyone if she didn't mention that the whole payment punishment was a lie. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sakura's punches.

'Alright Sakura, I won't watch you, but I will be waiting for you at the village gate. I need to sign you off of active duty for the time you'll be away.' Deciding to be civilized, Shizune walked through Sakura's apartment to the door. Closing it behind her, Shizune hoped Tsunade wouldn't find out that she had altered her orders.

An hour later saw one Haruno Sakura at the village gate signing off of active duty. Shooting daggers at the sheet of paper which contained her newly signed name, Sakura wished it would start combusting, so she wouldn't have to go. Tsunade could have at least waited until the day after tomorrow; she wanted to hear the results of Naruto's proposal.

"Gomenasai Naruto. We'll go out for ramen soon." Turning toward Shizune, who had just finished signing her name as witness, Sakura softened her eyes, though a bit, they still held their anger but there wasn't enough to make Shizune feel like she was on fire. 'Don't tell Naruto what happened; just tell him I was assigned a mission for two weeks. He won't yell at you then.'

'I'm sorry about all this Sakura. At least you can get away from everyone for a time.'

'I suppose that's the only good thing about this suspension,' she mumbled.

'Alright, I'll see you in two weeks then.'

'Safe travels!'

Jumping into the tree canopy from the village gate, Sakura sped through the branches to her isolated hot spring with only the moon and the night for company.

It took two days to get halfway to those hot springs. Only half way! That was pitiful of her, she should have been already there in that time; it would seem that she needed more training to build up her stamina. Sakura was currently situated within a cave to shelter herself from the rain that had started about an hour ago. Crossing through Kusagakure, so close to Amegakure again you're obviously bound to get more rain than in Konoha, so you have to find somewhere dry to sleep pretty quickly. Listening to the rain poor down outside and watching the flames crackle in front of her made Sakura feel a bit on edge. She hadn't been this isolated since she had gone on that solo mission that ended with her between the two Akatsuki, and that was not a comfortable feeling at the present time. She would have to be on her guard everywhere and at every time, because they could come out from anywhere.

"The only trouble with that is I won't be able to sleep for very long, if at all. And that means my mind will wonder like it always does." As Sakura stared past the fires flames and out into the night, she tried to keep her mind focused on the dangers that could be waiting past the cave mouth, but her eyes were fast growing heavy and her bed roll and blanket were looking more inviting the more she looked at it.  
She didn't remember deciding to go to bed, or actually moving it closer to the fire, all she remembered was how the blissfully soft roll and the warmth of the blanket felt. And then she remembered nothing.

* * *

Well, what are you doing just sitting there reading this?! Go and review this chapter. Anyway thanks again for reading/favouriting/subscribing to this story, it boosts my confidence immensely allowing for better stories. I'll see you all in chapter 3 – **Best Friends and Fiancés**


End file.
